Love Games
by ImKyleConway
Summary: Finn and Marceline have always been good friends since the day they met. They were just friends, and no feelings for one another have ever arised... Until now. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Truth or Dare

**I'm back! It's been awhile since I've written anything, but I don't know I just got an urge to write another story. Things are kinda different now though, I'm going to college and have a job. This is the last week before I have three weeks off for summer vacation so I don't believe I'll be able to do weekly uploads like my last story but I want to do at least a couple a month, so please enjoy!**

His eyes slowly opened, presenting a view of his dark room. With the moon perched just above the distant hill, it gave off all visible light through the window. Finn stretched out his arms and let out a yawn, but made sure to not disturb the rooms other occupants. He was already dressed, having prepared for the night he decided to rest in his clothing as to cut down preparation time. Climbing out of his bed made from various hides of exotic monsters from many different adventures, he tiptoed through the room. He stepped over Jake's extended limbs and Bmo's various cords and wires and made his way to the door.

It wasn't that he was not allowed to leave, or that he was embarrassed about where he was going. He knew that if Jake saw him leave, the second he showed any signs of being tired, absolutely anything, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Jake was a good a brother, and the best friend anyone could have, but when he needed to be Jake could become something much much worse... Mom.

"I bet you wouldn't be tired if you had a full night sleep", Finn joked to himself acting out what he believed Jake would say.

He quietly laughed to himself closing the front door of the tree house slowly behind him and making his way towards the woods. This night will not be full of mischief or debauchery, but fun and entertainment. For snuggled in his backpack was a movie, heat signature 1.5, a limited printing straight to VHS movie about the lives of the men on the submarine before the events of the first movie. It was a tradition to watch these movies, but when Jake showed a lot of displeasure after reading the description of the movie, Finn acted as if he too was uninterested. Yet having seen every other movie in the series, the series had to be completed.

The woods was always dark, the sun was blocked by the leaves. However with the moon out it was darker then usual with only the occasional beam of moon light shining through. He could various animals resting as well as many others awake due to them being nocturnal, like his movie partner. He wasn't scared walking through the woods that late at night, although Jake had always stretched him over when the sun set, it was a fun adventure for him to experience it on his own.

Seemingly as soon as it began Finn stepped into an opening on the other end of the woods. There was two hills being connected by the an old and decaying road, cars and other various debris laid at the bottom from apparent accidents. On the right side however there was a hole in the hill with light spilling out of it and dancing back and forth. After a short trip to the base of the hill he jumped inside the hole and slide down some rocks before lands at the bottom, and infront of the home of Marceline.

He walked up to the door and knocked being almost immediately greeted by the door of the home flying open and two hands grabbing the shoulder straps of his backpack and flinging him inside. The door quickly closed behind him as he made contact with the couch.

"Did you bring it!? Did you bring it!?" Marceline eagerly asked him, hands still on the shoulder straps.

"How could I forget the key ingredient to the greatest achievement of our lives!?" Finn yelled back, attempting to match her excitement but then one up her.

Marceline laughed letting go of his straps and floated backwards. "I don't know about that I've been alive a long time" she responded joking as to purposely diminish Finn's previous statement.

The two made there way to the kitchen in order to retrieve snacks for there movie night. Finn laid several things onto the table including nuts and cereal and various other things, throwing them all into a bowl he created what he called "The Adventurers Trail Mix". While Marceline grabbed a container of strawberries, she pulled off the lid and immediately grabbed one sucking the red from it. As Marceline floated back through the kitchen door Finn dove doing an action roll through the window of the kitchen. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the movie and inserted it into the VCR and then they both retired to the couch, Finn sat on the left side and Marceline floated just above the right.

The movie was bad, having been released after the series had already ended, it provided no drama as the fate of the characters had already been decided. However shortly after they came to the realization it was not an action thriller like the rest of the series. With it following the characters from high school all the way up to the moment they enlist, there was no action to be had. It was a romance movie. Designed for the viewer to feel sympathy for the characters in the following movie, and for the view to care weather or not a particular character parishes.

The movie reached a point in which a male character and a female companion played a strange game of questions and tasks the Finn had never seen before. He tried to get a handle on the game, even physically turned his head at times and an attempt at a better angle. There seemed to be no points, no prizes, no winners or loses. He looked over to Marceline who seemed to be enjoying the movie and showed no signs of confusion and the images on screen. Finally the temptation was to much and if he waited he may never know the answer.

"What are you they doing?" He asked Marceline with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? You mean truth or dare?" She responded showing equal confusion due to the fact he didn't know the answer.

Finn was embarrassed that he didn't know the game and his face showed it, Marceline teased him about it, playing her usual games. Finn knew she liked to tease him and play with his emotions, and most of the time he was able to avoid taking it personal, but sometimes she did get to him.

"Here hold on" Marceline said still chuckling to herself about Finns lack of knowledge about the game. She paused the movie and flew into the other room, shortly after she returned into the living room placing a black and white box down onto the floor and then floating to the ground sitting with her legs crossed in front of the box. Finn climbed down from the couch and sat on the opposite side of the box.

"What is this Marcy?" He asked curious about what she had just placed In front of them.

"You said you don't know what truth or dare is, so we are gonna play" she said with a devilish look in her eyes as she removed the lid of the box revealing two decks of cards. One white with the word "truth" on top, and one black with the word "dare".

"Algebraic!" Finn shouted in excitement hearing Marceline's declaration of the game.

She laughed to herself, "let's see how excited you are after these sick dares" again giving an evil look to Finn.

After explaining the rules Finn understood the concept, they rolled a die with three white and three black sides. If it lands on white the other player chooses a truth card for the roller, if it lands on the black side they choose a day. If they get truth they must answer the question on the card honestly and if it's a dare they must do whatever the card says.

"Simple right?" Marceline asked.

Finn nodded grabbing the die from the box and rolling it, "cmon Bmo needs a new controller" as it slowly came down landing on the white side. "Truth! I'm all about the truth!" Finn shouted in excitement.

Marceline pulled a card from the top of the white deck and read it out loud. "Finn, if you couldn't work in your current profession what would you do?" Then putting down the card and waiting for Finns response.

"Hmm", he thought for a moment, "probably a detective, I'm all about justice the only difference will be what I get to do with them after". He was obviously referring to the fact that the monsters he comes in contact with usual end up being a lot less alive after.

Marceline gabbed the die from him, "give me that hero" she said again poking fun at him. She rolled the die and it landed on black, "oh boy my favorite color" she joking said.

Finn grabbed the card of the top of the black deck, "Marceline, I dare you to eat a whole bottle of ketchup!" Finn said excited at getting to see her eat a bottle of ketchup, hopefully giving him something to joke to her about.

Marceline floated into the other room, and came back with the bottle of ketchup and in three seconds flat sucked all the red of of it. "You call that a dare? I call it dinner" she said laughing.

Finn was disappointed although she didn't actually eat it, he was willing to accept it and took the die to roll again. Dare, truth, truth, dare, dare truth, and so on and so one. The game was fun and they were really enjoying themselves. Sometimes they had to skip cards do to the fact things being referenced in the the cards simply didn't exist anymore due to the fact the game wejas pre Mushroom War. Marceline picked up the die and rolled it again, it was black, and Finn took of the top card.

"Marceline I dare you to..." He paused reading the card in his head before reading it out loud. "... Kiss the other player?" He said in a state of confusion wondering why such a card would be in the game. But the confusion quickly turned from confusion to laughter as Finn read the card to himself once again. "And I thought this game was confusing before", lowering the card. However he was shocked to see Marceline very close to him the second he did, she reached around to the back of Finns head and pulled him close and embracing his lips in a kiss.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed and will join in reading chapter two later on! And for the record, yes I know Finn has played truth or dare before on the show, just pretend he didn't know how to play ;P Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward Encounter

**Hello lady's and germs and welcome to the second chapter of love games, I told you it would be a weekly thing and here it is (even though I still don't know the exact day of the week I want to upload yet). Thank you for all the returning readers who read chapter 1 and choose to come back for more! I'm not the best writer but I really have a lot of fun writing these and hopefully you have fun reading them! Now as always, please enjoy!**

Finn was shocked as his and Marcelines lips met and he felt the cold sensation of his skin against hers. His thoughts were rushing through his head at a million miles an hour, all the times she's made suggestive jokes, when he asked her to the movies and she said she didn't like him in a romantic way. All of it, where was this coming from he thought, is this real, is he dreaming? Time was moving so slow but his heart was beating so fast.

It felt like several minutes that they had been missing but it had only been seconds. Shortly after it had began Marceline pulled her lips away from Finn's revealing that she was blushing as she did. Finn's face however was beat red and filled with shock, stuck in an almost screaming state. The shock had taken over his entire body and although he felt like he was on fire he couldn't move like he was frozen.

"F-finn, are you okay?" Marceline asked in an embarrassed manner. He face was tilted down as an attempt to hide her embarrassment but Finn could still see how red her checks were.

She reached out for him and just as she did Finn regained the ability to move and jumped backwards. "Oh why won't you look at the time I've got to go!" He said making his way to the door.

"Wait Finn!" Marceline called out to him and again attempted to reach for him.

Finn rushed over to the door and threw it upon and began sprinting out of the cave. "See you later Marceline! Thanks for watching the movie with me!" He shouted back at the house making his way out of the cave and leaving Marceline alone floating in the door way of her house.

"Oh my g! Oh my g! Oh my g!" He said running back to the tree house, waking up almost all the animals in the woods that he passed. He kicked the door open of his home and quickly made his way up the ladder to his bedroom and jumped across the room into the bed. In one quick movement he bounced on the bed and grabbed the blankets and wrapped himself in it before he landed back down again. Although his entrance caused quite a lot of noise neither Jake or BMO seemed to even stir in there resting places.

Night turned to day and everyone arose from there sleep, everyone except for Finn who had not slept at all. He laid in the same place he landed last night after bunkering down for a long night of thought. Jake attempted to wake Finn several times but after his lack of reaction Jake decided to let him rest. Finn ran the scenario through his head again and again, every movement, every word, looking for something that would had given him hints towards what happened. He could tell after recalling Marceline's face that she wasn't making a joke to get under his skin again. When she messes with him her eyes are glued waiting to see his reaction, but she shielded herself after so he could not see her reaction.

It just didn't make sense to him, and to make the matters worse the more he thought about it the worst he felt. When Marceline told him he wasn't interested in him, he put up a subconscious shield causing him to not ever think of her in that way. But she was still his friend and the second she showed emotions towards him, he ran away. He was out of the lady game, he didn't know how he felt about Marceline in a romantic way, but he wished he had at least stayed. He wished that he had the chance to talk to her about it without the memory of him running away always in-between them.

Suddenly a ringing was heard coming from the other room, it was the royal telephone. Finn could hear Jake talking with someone on the other line, but he couldn't make out what Jake was saying. After a couple minutes Jake finished the class and stretched into the room.

"Finn you awake?" Jake asked staring a the bundled blanket containing Finn inside, Finn nodded his head. "Well that was Princess Bubblegum, she said Peppermint Butler's 300th year of service is coming up and asked for us to make some everything burritos for the occasion!"

Finn remained silent

"The only problem is that I need some of those nightosphere bananas to add to the bunch" Jake continued furthering the conversation.

"But the nightosphere was closed off to all none demons, no one can open the portal but them", Finn said muffled under the fabric.

"And luckily we know a demon" Jake said with a smug look on his face, obviously referring to Marceline. He stretched out of the room leaving Finn again, all alone.

Finn sat up causing the blanket to come off of the upper half of his body and he shielded his eyes from the light, having incased himself in darkness for many hours. He turnt his head and looked out the window, this time however the moon was not insight. "It had to be Marceline..." He said to himself removing his hand from his eyes, now that they had adjusted. He wasn't mad at Marceline and glob knew he still wanted to be friends, but he was afraid. He was afraid that she would be mad. He was afraid that she wouldn't want to be friends. Finn had lost battles, lost treasures and lost just about anything he could of had, but by far the thing that hurt the most to lose was a friend.

He shortly returned to the world of the living, or so it would have seemed at the amazement of Jake when he stepped into the kitchen. Jake knew something was up and Finn knew Jake knew, but Jake wasn't going to pry. Having a girlfriend and children after a life of crime left Jake with more secrets that he could count, so for Finn's sake he would wait for Finn to tell him. Jake motioned Finn to the table and to take a seat, as Finn did so Jake sat a bowl In Front of him, full of spaghetti and fruit.

"What time is it? And what is this?" Finn asked without a smile on his face.

"It is time for you to eat bro, and it's spaghetti with fruit, it's a new thing I'm trying to start", Jake answered in as a cheerful a mood as he always was.

Finn didn't really feel like eating but he was defiantly hungry, he didn't get to enjoy any of his bowl of various foods last night. He knew he would need the energy for the trip to the nightosphere, so he decided to eat. He ate the spaghetti first and then the fruit after until there was only one piece left... A strawberry. He pushed it around the plate a bit with his fork, Jake noticed it and attempted to interact with Finn.

"All done bro?" He asked getting ready to grab the plate from Finn.

"I don't know" Finn replied quietly not taking his eyes of the fruit.

Time passed and as it did Finn slowly began to return to his normal self, but he still knew that the closer it got to night so less time remained before he would be face to face with Marceline again. Sure enough before he knew it the sun was setting and the preparation began. Jake wrapped his arm around Finn and stretched him up to his back and took off carrying him over the woods. With a birds eye view and such long legs carrying him, the distance they would have to travel seemed much less then when he was on foot.

He looked down at the tops of the trees and stared as they passed one by one, "you know the woods get pretty dark at night" he said to Jake. One of the first attempts or him to start a conversation all day.

"Of course man, words are already pretty dark during the day" Jake replied eager to continue the conversation.

Finn laughed to himself, "yeah... Yeah."

Finally when they towered over the entrance to Marceline's cave, Jake began to shrink until he was normal size and Finn was on the ground. The two walked into the cave and up to Marceline's door which was already open. They peaked inside and saw Marceline sitting on the ground poking a black and white die around. Of course Finn knew what the die was too.

"Hey M, baby, we are here to request your services!" Jake said joking acting like a business man.

Marceline turned around and after realizing it was them floated up and spoke, "oh hey guys come on in", notably less down then Finn was with his first encounter of the day, but not exactly jumping with joy either. "What can I do for you" Marceline said playing along with Jake and giving a more animated performance.

This made Finn smile, clearly she wasn't in as bad spirit as he was. The two told her about there need of entrance to the nightosphere and retrieval of some bananas.

"Gross, you guys eat that stuff!?" Marecline said laughing a lot. "Well yeah I can help you" she said, which brought great joy to both of the boys face, most notable Finn.

He was really glad, that Marceline didn't show any bitter feelings towards him after the events of last night and that all his worrying seemed for nothing.

"The only problem is that I don't have any bug milk left, I need you to go get some", Marceline showing an empty container of bug milk, and tilling it over to emphasize that it was completely empty.

"All right lets do this!" Finn and Jake said in unison as they prepared to go retrieve some, however Finn was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder just as he turned to leave. When he turned around Marceline gave him a serious look like she had something important to say then turned to Jake.

"By that I meant you Jake", she said in a very bland emotionless way to Jake and he continued to exit alone.

"Don't have to much fun without me you two!" He shouted back as he bolted out of the cave in search bug milk.

Finn slowly turned around until he was facing Marceline, "oh hey Marcy what's up?" He said very obviously nervous, even adding a short fake laugh to the end.

"Look, I get that you didn't like that I kissed you and you obviously don't like me in that way but I feel like we should still talk about what happened.

Finn let his guard down and noticeably relaxed a little more now that all the awkwardness could be off the table. "It's not that I didn't like it Marcy... It's just that when I asked you to the movies you told me not to go down that road with you. Every since then I've cut off any thoughts of that nature, I don't know how to feel about you in that way."

Marceline remembered what she told Finn, but feelings can change, after being alive for over 1,000 years she could say that with first hand experience. "Well what if I told you I want to go down that road with you?" She asked patiently waiting for a response.

Finns face blushed and he struggled to find what he thought would be the right words to say. "I like you Marceline, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want that to change. You're a radical dame that likes to play games with me head and Im a blissfully ignorant adventure that you can mess with all you want, that's how it's always been." Even hearing himself say those words made him feel like a cold person, he did find Marceline attractive and did like her personality a great deal, but could she be his girlfriend?

"Listen Finn, I've always been by your side through it all, every tear when you were crying over her majesty princess bubblegum. Every burn from that insane flaming girl, but when is it my turn?!" Marceline's voice conk tied to rise causing her to go into a state of a talking quite loud but not the point of yelling quite yet.

Finn could tell by the way she spoke that she really wasn't just messing with his head, she actually meant what she was saying.

"I'm just tired of seeing you try so hard for everyone except me." She said her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Before Finn had the chance to respond Jake stretched back into the door holding a carton of Bug Milk in his hand. "Everyone ready for a nightospheric adventure!?"

 **Da da DAAAA! Drama bomb! Well that's it for chapter 2, please join me sometime next week for chapter 3! With action and drama! Also feel free to message me with comments, questions or concerns, or if you just want to talk, I respond to all reviews and messages. But enough of that, thanks again for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unpredictable Reactions

**I've kept up with the weekly posts but still don't have an exact day for them, hope that's ok. Anyways thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoy!**

With a few slashes of a pencil on the wall, a dash of bug milk and a couple magical words the wall was once again torn open and the portal to the never ending cesspool of pain and agony known as the nightosphere was now open. Heat radiated off the portal as you saw the occasional fire poke out. Finn and Jake put on there occasional nightosphere costumes as too fool the locals. Finn with his paper plate mask and Jake transforming into his distorted and disturbing shape. They could feel the portal tugging on their bodies and clothes, attempting to suck them into the world of fire.

Marceline turned to the two and gave them a serious look, "remember you two non-demons are banned from the nightosphere so whatever you do don't break character".

"Oh course we can stay in character, acting comes second nature to us", Jake jokes hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm serious you guys, I can't garrentee your safety if your caught". She said in the same seriousness as before.

Finn and Jake knew how serious it was, they have heard rumors from princesses of what goes on now that outsiders have been banned. It was a royal treaty in a way, although it prevented no actual combat, they all kept an eye on one another. Every ruler of every land gathered once a month to discuss what was happening in there area of Ooo. However about six months ago Hunson Avadeer stopped coming, he was never found of the meetings and made it verbally know each time, but his lack of presence worried the others. Further more, it was rumored that anyone sent to investigate the nightosphere after the ban never came back, except for a few people, who always seemed to not remember what they saw.

No doubt it would be a dangerous task for them to venture into this realm, and all for a couple of bananas. Jake absolutely insisted no substitutions to the recipe, there was many things he took pride in, but what seemed to be the upmost importance to his image was his cooking. They were ready for the adventure and ready to retrieve there desired cargo. As a group they all jumped into the portal at the same time with Finn on the left side, Jake on the right and Marceline in the middle.

All at once they stepped down onto the hot ground, leaving the safety and calmness of Marceline's house. As soon as they completely left the portal a sound was heard that was noticeably louder then the sounds of all those damned to remain in the nightosphere. It came from directly behind them, as soon as the portal clothes three very large demons grabbed them from behind and forced them to there knees, and then three hits were made. One to the back of Jakes head which knocked him unconscious, one hit to the back of Marceline's head, which caused her to fall to the ground just like his brother. Then for one brief moment before everything went black Finn felt something hit him in the back of the head as well.

The darkness came and went, most of the time only giving Finn a few seconds of vision before returning to him. However in those times he saw several things, Hunson yelled and screamed at the creature that had knocked out his daughter. He saw Marceline laying on the ground unconscious, and then a rain of red as her father slaughtered the creature in the presence of all the other assailants. The next thing Finn remembered was being strapped to some kind of table in a surprising clean room surrounded by people. After the Darkness returned and left he was standing in a room that was completely black, the only thing he could see was 23 people standing around in a circle, he was standing with them, they all looked at one another, their eyes darting back and forth. The darkness came back one last time before dissipating and leaving Finn, Marceline and Jake laying on the floor of Marceline's cave home.

They all seemed to gain conciseness at the same time, they picked themselves up off the floor and looked at one another without saying a word.

Finally Finn spoke to break the silence, "did they knock us out and then throw us out?" Finn asked in a very confused and disoriented state.

Marceline and Jake agreed that, it was the most likely what had happened.

"It was like boom, we stepped into the nightosphere and then we woke up here" Jake said recapping the events. "It's like it was all a dream", he added in a conspiracy like manner. He giggled to himself afterwards and Finn and Marceline couldn't hide there smiles at the notion.

"Wait, you blacked out when we got there and then woke up here? You guys didn't see all that extra stuff?" Finn asked remembering what he had saw between the flashes of darkness.

"What stuff?" Jake asked.

"I didn't see anything" Marceline added.

"Hmmm..." Finn said questioning if he had even really saw anything at all. "I guess that's going in the vault", he continued quietly to himself.

"Hey are those the stuff?" Marceline asked Jake, looking just behind him. When Jake stepped aside there was a nice basket full of banana's and a note. Marceline floated over to it and picked up the note and read it, she sighed, "it's from my dad".

Jake grabbed the note from her and read it outloud, "sorry for the miss understanding, we have experienced attacks lately and thought you might be them. Please except this as a token of our apology. Hunson Avadeer" Jake paused for a moment putting down the note before repeating "X O X O?" In a confused manner, obviously he knew what it meant, but the fact that Avadeer would add that caught him off guard.

Suddenly Finn collapsed to the ground once more, causing Marceline and Jake to rush to his aid. Jake held Finn in his arms propping his upper half into the air, Marceline floated above him looking down at him as she did. The two discussed what could of happened to their friend and brother when suddenly Finn started to compluse for a second before opening his eyes and going back to normal.

"Woah Finn, are you ok?" Marceline asked as her and Jake helped Finn to his feet.

Finn wobbled for a second before finding his balance enough to be able to stand on his own. "I'm- Im fine, I guess I just need to rest".

"That's a good idea buddy, and I need to get cracking on these Burritos!" Jake said making his way to the door with Finn.

"Wait, Marceline are you going to peppermint butlers party?" Finn asked stopping Jake from removing him from the house in a hurry.

"Well, I was invited, I was just gonna ditch it but if you are gonna be going then I might show up", Marceline said giving Finn a playful look.

Finn knew why she was giving him that look "oh o-ok" he said. "See you tomorrow then Marcy!" Finn send ending in a yell as Jake yanked him unsuspectingly out of the house.

"Bye Marceline!" Jake added carrying Finn off the property.

Jake tossed Finn onto his bed, "ok you've been acting pretty weird lately so rest up for the party", he closed the door behind him leaving Finn alone in the room. Jake swiftly went to the kitchen and began work on the everything burritos.

Finn sat on his bed and looked out the window. The moon was so large in the sky and as he stared he swore that he could almost see it moving as he did. Jake was right, he had been acting weird and maybe a goodnight sleep was all he needed. He tossed off his clothes and put on his jimmyjams and crawled under the pile of monster hides he called a blanket. Almost as soon as he put his head down he was fast asleep.

 **12 hours later at The Candy Kingdom**

Finn entered the royal candy ballroom and took a second to look around for familiar faces. He saw many he recognized but also many he did not. From Starchy and Mr. Creampuff, all the way death, Finn figured his friends are his friends. Not to meant the fact that Peppermint Butler seemed to have a lot of friends, some of questionable docent. However over all the people in the room Finn's attention was drawn towards one person more then all the others, Marceline, floating in the corner.

Finn took a deep breath and then made his way over to her. She noticed him half way through the room and her face changed from a relatively bored one to one of happiness and excitement. He weaved back and forth around the party guests until he was with Marceline, leaning his back against the wall like Marceline was doing.

"Are you having a good time?" Finn asked still starring out into the crowd of people watching all walks of life converse together.

Marceline laughed to herself, "No way, parties like this are boring, I prefer the ones where we break things". She paused for a minute, "although I could get use to it, now that you're here."

Finn could feel Marceline look down at him as she said that, expecting him to have some kind of a response. "Well what can I say, I'm always the life of the party" with a cheeky smile on his face.

"You know", Marceline said sliding closer to Finn until their shoulders were touching. "This is kind of like our first date," she continued, causing Finn to turn and look at her. She winked at him causing his face to turn red.

Suddenly a shout came out from the crowd that grabbed everyone's attention. "He's stealing on of Peppermint Butlers gifts!" The voice called as everyone's gaze followed a man with a mask running through them with a wrapped box in his hand. Marceline and Finn where quick to take action, however as soon as they left the door, they noticed that the thief had already made a lot of ground.

"It's time for the Finn bomb Marceline!" Finn called to Marceline, who then grabbed his arms and began to spin with him. Then in one big toss, threw him all the way over to the bandit and causing him to land on his back bringing both of them to a sudden stop. Marceline was quick to reach them, she pulled Finn up off the ground and the two stood over the subdued criminal.

"Alright! Alright! You got me I surrender!" The thief called out as he rolled onto his back and pulled off his mask, "I give up I-", he stopped mid sentence staring at Finn, "it's you... You where there!" He shouting still looking at Finn in a state of terror.

"What is he talking about Finn?" Marceline asked looking over at Finn just in time to see him pull a dagger out from his bag. "F-Finn?" She asked again attempting to gains Finns attention, however she failed to do so as Finn with a completely blank expression drove the dagger down into the chest of the assailant, instantly killing him and causing a pool of blood to spill out around him.

 **That's the end of this chapter, this story will have a lot of violence like what occurred above so... Yeah... Anyways thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed be sure to join me next week for chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Searching for Answers

**Hey everyone sorry for not keeping up with the weekly schedule, I had some relationship issues of my own and it was hard for me to write about one during that time. But I finished it and here it is chapter 4 of love games! As always please enjoy!**

Finns dagger sat in the chest of the criminal, the blade directly struck his heart instantly killing him. A pool of blood poured out from the lifeless body, and quickly made its way over to Finn's feet as the puddle of blood surrounded his feet. "Finn!?" Marceline called out shocked at his actions. Having been alive for over one thousand years Marceline was no stranger to the death of others, even more so since she was the product of Hunson Avadeer. However Marceline did have to turn away and shield her eyes from the blood, her eyes turned venomous just from her being able to smell it. While she is able to satisfy herself with just the color red, nothing ever compared to the real thing. But never would she have expect such dramatic actions to be taken by Finn in such an unprovoked manner.

A crowd was quickly beginning to make there way over to Finn and Marceline, who were standing around the dead body. Leading the pack of people was none other then Princess Bubblegum, followed by Jake, both were several strides ahead of the rest. When they reached the scene they both stopped dead in there tracks due to the grizzly sight of the cadaver. Since it was night it was easy to see the figures standing there but you were not able to make them out until you were practically right on top. "Jake!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, "Crowd Control". Jake knew exactly what too do, in a split second he turned around stretching out his arms as wide as the crowd to act as a protective barrier, "ok, ok, nothing to see here, everyone back to the party", he said slowly pushing everyone back to the castle before they had a chance to see the body.

"Finn, what did you do?" PB asked the young adventurer as he stood in the same place just moments after taking the life of the thief. "Finn?" Marceline added reaching her hang out and touching his shoulder. As her hand made contact with his shoulder Finn jumped swigging his head towards Marceline. "Oh Umm yes Marceline?" He asked, before turning his head to see the body after seeing it in the corner of his view. "Oh my glob!" He shouted horrified at the site of his dagger sticking out of the person.

"Did I?" He asked in a panic, "I- I didn't mean..." His site darted from the body, to Marceline to Princess Bubblegum and back to the body over and over again with a terrified look on his face.

"Listen Finn", PB said finally speaking up to stop Finn's panic. "You have guarded this city for many years, and I completely trust you, I'm sure your actions today were justified." Finn could only listen to her. "But I can't have you taking action like this infront of so many people, I'll have the body taken care of but I can't let everyone think your actions are going unpunished, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Princess Bubblegum turned towards Marceline, "Marceline, can you take him someone?"

"Oh uh yeah, no problem", she floated over to Finn, and grabbed his arm. "Common Finn lets go".

Finn took one last look at the body as Marceline began to fly away holding on to him and he was lifted off the ground. Marceline flew over towards her home but came to a landing several feet before the cave entrance. As Finns feet reached the ground Marceline let go of his hand so he could stand but instead he lightly laid down on the ground. He rolled over onto his back, and covered his eyes with his hands as he started to cry.

Marceline quickly flew over to Finn and sat him up before swinging behind him and hugging him from behind so he could lean back on her. "It's ok" she said in a calm and soothing voice. She looked up at the moon as it hung above both of their heads. "We can sit here for as long as you need too".

"I've seen him before Marceline". Finn said removing his hands from his face. "Last night, in the nightosphere, I saw him." Marceline could sense the distress in his voice, the events traumatized him more then anybody else it seemed.

Marceline looked down from the moon and attempted to turn her head to see Finn's face the best she could. "You mean before we were attacked?" She said curious about what Finn had to say.

"No", he responded, "after we were captured but before we woke up in your house, I saw other things. I saw your Dad, I saw people surround me on a table, I saw a group of people stand in a circle with me. He was one of them in the circle, I've never seen him before then, but I recognized him the second I saw him." Finn's voice stuttered and trembled as he attempted to recount what he had saw that night.

Marceline hushed Finn to calm him and held him tight. The sensation of her cold skin against the warmth of his body felt nice, and was quite comforting to him. Marceline picked up Finn and carried him back to her house. There they talked for a while but Marceline was sure not to mention anything that about the events of the past previous nights and instead tried to treat it like a normal day. They played instruments and had some food watched some more of heat signature, and just hung out. Very early into the morning Finn feel asleep on her couch and Marceline looked at him peacefully sleeping.

She then retreated into the kitchen, retrieved the remainder of the bug milk, threw it into the wall on the markings that was made the previous night, spoke those magic words and entered the newly formed portal. As soon as she entered a familiar left hook came from her side, this time however she not only caught the fist but proceeded to throw the attacker of a near by ledge. Presumably to his doom. She kicked open the door of her fathers office who was more then surprised to see her do so.

"M-Marceline! Hi, how have you been!?" Hudson said surprised to get yet another visit from his daughter, this time however one she was awake for.

"Cut it dad!" She snarled at him making her way over to the desk and slamming her hands down on to it.

"What did you do to Finn?!"

 **That's all I got for this one, it's shorter then normal for the reasons I said before but the next one will be back to normal, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Game Begins

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the hiatus I took with the story. This summer I've basically had my life flipped upside down, and it was honestly hard for me to summon the motivation to continue writing this for a while. But I was able to use that break to think about if I really wanted to continue writing this, and I decided that I do want to continue. I've been thinking a lot about motivation and stuff of that nature, and I'm tired of moping around and doing nothing so I will update the story every other week AT THE LATEST, so I could get some weekly updates in there depended on what I have going on that week. Thank you everyone who still follows the story and follows me, and writes reviews, and Messages me. It was a huge factor in my decision to continue. So thank you all. So now enough sappy stuff! Here is chapter 5!

"What did you do to Finn?!" Marceline demanded.

Hudson's face quickly formed a smile. "I'm surprised, I thought it would take you a lot longer to figure it out", he said as he stood up and walked over to a balcony overlooking the NightOSphere. "Did you know there's only 20 left already?", he said without looking at Marceline, "Only 20" he echoed his face Notably emotionless as he spoke.

"What are you talking about!?" Marceline growled at her father while floating closer to him, in an attempt to hopefully intimidate him in to giving her some answers.

Hudson laughed to himself for a second bringing a smile back to his face. "When you came in here asking what I did, I though it was a rhetorical question". He turned and faced Marceline, "I guess I have you more credit then you deserve..."

"You are always doing this! First with the fries, they with the amulet, and now Finn! When will you take the hint I don't want you messing with my life?!" Marceline shouted at her father as her eyes started watering.

Hudson's smile quickly left him, but his face was not met with one of sorrow but one of anger. "Cut it out with that fry crap Marceline! It was over 500 years ago!" He began to walk back to his desk leaving Marceline on the balcony for a second by herself. "And secondly, everyone in this world is just merely meant to entertain us, we have to have something to do for the rest of time. Every is just our pawns, Marceline. Everyone... Including Finn, and no amount of tears will ever change that."

Marceline began to rush her father in an attempt to attack him, however she was quickly stopped by Hudson sticking his arm out and grabbing Marceline neck. Marceline began to struggle for air as the sudden impact to her neck knocked all the air out of her. However Hudson's hand on her neck let no such air enter her lungs. Her hands reached up in an attempt to pry her fathers hands away from her neck however her strength was no match for his. Her hands fell back down in defeat as she started to fade in and out of consciousness.

"Now now Marceline, I'm not going to let you die, what kind of a father would I be if I did that?" Hudson said holding the fading Marceline as he began to walk her to the middle of the room. "But for your sake, you probably should never try anything like that again." Using the hand that was not attached to Marcelines throat, he snapped creating a portal in the middle of the floor. "And while your at it, you probably shouldn't come back until this is all over." He said looking Marceline dead in her eyes. "Bye bye Marcy" he said right before using his grip of Marceline to throw her through the portal with great force.

With Marceline passing through it the portal closed in on itself leaving Hudson alone in his office once more. The anger quickly left his face and was replaced once again with an emotionless one. He walked over to a big portrait of himself and a slightly younger Marceline standing together. He raised his hand and placed it on the cheek of the Marceline in the portrait. "Oh Marceline" he said, "what am I going to do with you?"

Marceline's House

The same portal that Marceline entered formed on the wall above her couch, and only seconds after shot out a a barely conscious Marceline. As she hit the ground she began to roll and rolled across the room until she slammed against her amp on the other side of the room. She began to cough and gasp for breath as she saw the portal that just threw her began to close until it was none existent.

She fell to her side has her breathing began to become normal again, her hands were up to her neck in a guarding manner, to protect from anyone else wishing to choke her. When she finally could breath normally she opened her eyes, but she didn't see what she was expecting to see. In fact, she didn't see anything, because when she opened her eyes expecting a shocked Finn who was forced awake from a vampire being flown through the living room, she saw an empty couch.

Her eyes darted around the room, she began to fly from room to room looking for the human she had left asleep on her couch. She checked the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, everywhere. However she had no luck in locating Finn. As she made her was back into the living room she realized something she didn't at first. The front door was wide open, meaning exactly what she was hoping wouldn't happen, Finn had left, and she had no idea where he was.

She attempted to shoot out of her house in an attempt to catch him before he got to far, but she was cut off by the beam of light shining into her cave. She retreated back into her house to retrieve her umbrella and sleeves. "Damn it! He's probably even farther then he was" she cursed to herself as the search for Finn began. Marceline immediately flew to the location of where Finn killed the thief, she could see a blood stain on the ground, but no sign of Finn. She searched every ally and every nook in the candy kingdom looking for anyone who may have met Finn's wraith. Nothing.

She made her way over to the center piece of the candy kingdom, the castle. She made her way into the prison area, only to find that everyone there, was still there. She let out a sigh of both relief and exhaustion as she was happy she had not found another victim of Finns, but also since flying at searching at the speed she was pretty tiring in itself. As she was just about to leave the prison area of the castle the doorway was filled with an all too familiar face. Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh Marcy? What are you doing here?" She asked, not expecting to see her is such a strange place.

Marceline began to get embarrassed and wouldn't look PB in the eyes. "I may" she said nervous to continue. "I may have lost Finn", she said turning to PB as she said it.

Princess Bubblegum began to put her face in her hand and sighed, "okay listen" she said reassuring Marceline. "I'm sure it's fine, I'm sure he won't get into anymore trouble, have you checked everywhere?" She asked.

"I've checked everywhere he could get into some trouble" Marceline said confirming her search.

"Ok, Finn has an emergency phone he always keeps in his backpack, you can go up to my room and use my phone, keep calling until you get through", she instructed Marceline.

Quickly Marceline flew to Bubblegum and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks PB" she said before letting her go and flying to her bedroom. Princess Bubblegum was left standing alone in the doorway of the prison in shock from Marcelines sudden friendliness towards her.

Marceline opened the door to Princess Bubblegum's luxurious bedroom and began to enter. Seconds after stepping inside she realized just how privileged the upper class of the Candy Kingdom lived, after all wealth is always determined by space, and PB had a lot of it. She was floated over to bed, which seemed to take forever given the size of the room. Grabbing the phone off of the Royal nightstand she began to dial Finn's number, it rang once, twice, three times, and then voice mail. She called again and again reached the voice mail, then she called, it rang once, twice, three times, and then...

"Hello?" A voice on the other end said

"Finn?!" Marceline said

"No it's Jake" he said, "Finn is asleep, what are you doing on PB's phone? Making prank calls?" Jake joking asked laughing to himself.

"Finn is asleep? Like at the tree house?" Marceline asked I'm shock. "Of course, your so stupid" Marceline said to herself quite enough so Jake could not hear her.

"Yeah don't worry, he came here about an hour ago, said something about you don't being at your house and feeling awkward being there alone" he continued.

Marceline let out a sigh of relief.

"But hey listen Marcy, Princess bubblegum said it would probably be best if it doesn't come back for a little while, she thinks it would probably be best if he stays out of the Candy kingdom, At least until things die down" he said. "do you think that maybe you could come over tomorrow? Give him something to do and a reason to get out of bed?"

And "of course" Marceline said.

That's all for this chapter, today in soon for chapter 6, I promise it will take me four months this time! Thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6 - watch this!

Marceline returned to her home and began trying to sleep away the day light. Before the phone call with Jake had ended, he had expressed his concern for Finn's new sleeping habits. He said he seemed to sleep every chance he could get, with no regard for time of day. "At first," he said, "I just thought maybe he felt tired from a lot of stress due to all that's happened. But now that it's been a couple days, he just keeps sleeping and honestly I don't know why." Marceline had no idea either, for the thousand or so years that she has known her father, nothing he's done as seemed so out of the blue or unpredictable as what was happening now. It was a game of numbers and figures, and Finn was smack dab in the middle of it all. To make everything worse, Hudson Avadeer was the only one who knew the rules.

Marceline tried to sleep but couldn't escape the thoughts that she was some what responsible for Finn's condition. Of course, she did nothing to directly affect him, but what if she had followed in her fathers footsteps more? What if she had been the leader **that** he wanted her to be? Maybe then she could keep her friends safe, maybe she could of kept him safe.

She laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling fan, thinking and thinking with no sign of stoping. When things turn bad, and people get hurt, it's easy to think about what you would do if knew then what you knew now. Marceline knew this, she knew that no matter what, you can't change the past. But she couldn't help but lay there and think about all the things she could of done. Eventually she feel asleep and remained that way for the entirety of the day, and even a couple hours leading into the night. She did not dream, which was probably for the best considering her current mind set of guilt and remorse. Who knows what she could of been thinking, and what would follow her into her dreams.

When she woke up, she actually felt, better. Although her first thoughts were only that which could be considered and continuation of the previous day's, it quickly turned to one of determination. She didn't know what her father was doing to Finn but she knew that they could beat him, they always have before, what should make this time any different. Her feelings towards Finn were new, but they were real. If he was in trouble she wanted to help him any way she could, and that was exactly what she was gonna do. As far as she was concerned, she owed him that much.

As she waited for day to approach, she brainstorming on what to do when she saw Finn. Should she act any differently then she normally does? With all that happened and all that will happen, her confession of her feelings towards Finn is probably the last thing on his mind. She thought long and hard about it and in the end she decided, maybe it would be best to let it fall out of his mind. With all that was happening surely he wasent thinking about her, and surely if he did think about her it would cause problems. So for his sake, she was willing to let it go and just be his friend. What he needed now was a friend not mind and love games.

The sun rose and Marceline dressed in a nice sun dress, although she only wore it ironically. She put on nice long gloves and and grabbed her umbrella from its holder. She looked down at the handle of the umbrella and thought about rushing around she did the previous day to try to find Finn. The panic she had trying to find him, and the overwhelming relief she felt once she actually did. She thought for a moment and realized she may not have been so willing if it was not him. If it had been somebody else, anybody else, she probably wouldn't have gone to such extreme lengths and exhausted all her energy trying to find them. But that's ok, regardless of what they're title was its ok for her to care about his safety more then others.

Floating forward out of her shady cave home, Marceline flew out into the sunlight, using the umbrella to block it as she did so. She lifted high above all the trees and took in the scenery as she mad her way to the tree house. She's seen this area of Ooo hundreds, no thousands of times. But there was always some new going on happening down on the ground, some new interesting or person to meet, atleast that's what anybody else would say. Marceline didn't really care for making friends with everyone she sees, every time she sees somebody. Besides, if she did that she'd never get to where she's going. Up in the air there was nothing that could sneak up on her, and frankly just less traffic in general. Not that flying to a giant tree in the middle of a big open field yielded lots of obstacles.

She arrived to the tree house quickly, it wasn't much of a journey, especially when you can fly. She floated up and knocked on the door, she could hear Jake coming down the ladder saying something like "I'll get it Bmo!" Quickly she turned invisible and floated up to the bedroom window, opened it and drifted inside before making herself visible again. She heard Jake open the door and say "hello? Is someone there?" She giggled to herself and started looking around for Finn, he wasn't in the bedroom, so she floated down to the kitchen area. However, he wasent there either, she flew over to Jake to who still at the door.

"Jake!" She said, reaching out and touching his shoulder. Jake turned around and screamed at the sight of Marceline standing behind him. "Oh c'mon Jake, I thought you were over being afraid of me haha" she said taunting him and laughing.

Jake quickly regained his composure and brushed himself off, "I-I am not afraid of you, you just caught me a little off guard, is all" he said trying to act it off.

"Yeah right" she said, "we should do a song together, even I can't hit notes that high" she continued almost bursting out in laughter as she spoke. She leaned backwards flipping back over herself before resting her head on the hands mid air. "So where's Finn?" She asked.

"He's in our room" Jake huffed, still disappointed in himself for falling for her trick.

"But" Marceline said, "I already checked there, he wasn't in there" she continued. She thought to herself, what if he had 'gotten out' again, this time maybe even gotten in trouble this time. Jake guided Marceline into the room in an attempt to find Finn. On Finn's bed there was a noticeable bump on the bed, something was sitting under neath all the blankets. "Was that there before?" Marceline said to herself. Jake and Marceline walked on either side of the bed, leaning in.

"Finn, you up?" Jake said reaching and grabbing the edge of the blanket. He pulled it back only to reveal pillows and other various objects to make the shape. Just as soon as he did, Finn jumped from a corner of the room and landed directly on Jakes back. Jake let out another equally high pitch scream before landing flat on his face with Finn still on his back.

"Marceline!" Finn said cheerfully with a large smile on his face.

"I told you it wasn't just you.." Jake said muffled by the fact that his face was still flat on the floor.

"Finn, you scared by have to death" Marceline said as she caught her breath. "We're you still waiting for us when I first came in?"

Finn laughed to himself, "nope!" He said, "I was in the bathroom!" Before anybody could say anything he reached out and grabbed Marcelines hand, while getting off of Jake. "Come with me Marceline there's something I want to show you!" He said. Pulling Marceline right out of the room with him. Leaving Jake alone still flat on the floor, "bye Marceline" he said still muffled by the floor.

Finn dragged Marceline out of the house, and the two ran towards the woods, Marceline was able to get her umbrella out In time to prevent and sunlight hitting her but at the speed Finn was taking her she was afraid it might turn inside out. After a short sprint they were in the woods and shaded by the trees, Marceline dropped her umbrella as they entered. They continued doing until they reached an opening in the woods, it was still shaded by the tree tops but left a lot of space on the ground. When they reached the opening Finn turned around sat on the ground with his legs crossed, Marceline floated down into the same position facing Finn.

"So what did you want to show me Finn?" Marceline asked, wondering why Finn had take her all the way out to the woods to show her something.

Finn with a huge smile on his face said "watch this" as he pulled out a knife from his pocket and held out his hand. In the way he did Marceline thought that perhaps he was trying to take her hand, as she slowly reached out to grab his hand, she was honestly a little nervous as she did. Given the fact that in his other hand was a knife. However before her hand even got more then a few inches from her side she was cut off by Finn forcing the knife into his own hand, stabbing it all the way through.

 **thats the end of this chapter! ;)**

 **what are your opinions of the Marceline "miniseries" coming out this Monday, and her saying she "no longer wants to be a vampire"? Whatever happens, if at the end of the mini series she is a human or whatever, I'm gonna keep her a vampire in this series atleast for now.**

 **anyways I hope you guys and gals enjoyed, and I hope you all will join for chapter 7 in a couple weeks! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
